Central Pain
by mysterywanderer
Summary: Used to be called 'Center for the criminally insane' REPOST! A young girl and her best friend escape from a Center for criminally insane teens and children and make their way to find a descendant of the only other inmate to escape...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the center, my character, and the character narrating this chapter they will _not be making an appearance in the rest of the story unless I do an epilogue at the end (if I ever finish that is!)_

Prologue – The Center 

I am a permanent patient here at the Lady Latisha Center Criminally Insane Teens, and Children. About half a mile down the road, there's the Lady Latisha for Criminally Insane Adults. I look up suddenly for some unknown reason and see _her_; she is the only other permanent resident here. She was brought in about 2 or 3 weeks after me. Everyone stared her because of her appearance, her skin was a pale grey colour, and her eyes were a vibrant red that couldn't be obtained by contact lenses, but the one thing that intrigued everyone was her hair. Long, wavy, and violet. She was put in my ward with me and some other first-timers in her first night before they moved her up to one of the top chambers. They're where you don't want to be placed if you live in the Lady Latisha Center. They are the top maximum security cells. Only one other inmate has been in the cells in the last 200 years, although his name has been erased from history some say he escaped and his descendants still live on in the community.

            Back to the subject of the inmate in the cell currently, from what I remember being told on her first night she was a mutant and had been brought here because humans in her part of the world thought mutants were the work of the devil. Her hair never grew but if it was cut it would grow to the length it was now. I asked her why that would happen and she told us it was all part of her physical mutation just like her skin and her hair, so what exactly was her physical mutation? I guess I'll never know as I fell asleep. But now the guards are calling us and it's time to go in and do what we have to before lunch. 

End.

A/N: I've had to re upload this as ff.net deleted it. I have four OC's chosen but if you still want to send me one e-mail me for the form. I'm going to start chapter 1 now so look out for it.


	2. 1 Salt In Our Wounds

Disclaimer: Only Casey, the Center staff and the Center itself are mine. All other OC's belong to whoever sent them in.

_Love is insane and Baby,   
We are too.  
It's our hearts little grave,   
And the salt in our wounds.  
_H.I.M – Salt In Our Wounds

Tony's eyes shifted around looking for the guards. He _was invisible, but that didn't stop the guards from being able to hear him. He was carrying all his possessions in a bag on his back, which crossed over the front via one shoulder. He knew the guards would be checking in on Casey in approximately half an hour so he had to be fast but almost silent. He was on his floor which was nine or ten floors below the top two cells. Knowing it would take him at least twenty minutes to get to Casey's floor he went quickly about his task._

Arriving exactly twenty-two minutes later outside Casey's door, he had to sit and wait until the guard came before he could enter her cell. Around seven or eight minutes later the guard came up the stairs and entered her cell. Slipping in after the guard, Tony sat down near the end of her bed and waited for midnight, when the guard would leave. At one minute to midnight the guard left and Tony began to materialise, his reddy-brown fox ears showing first, his hair and his body coming next, and finally his fox tail.

"You're getting faster," an amused voice sounded out from the lump in the bed, "any quicker then and the guard would have seen you." Tony's eyes eye's flashed. At the moment as it was night, his eyes were violet. At around 5 or 6 am they would turn to the brown everyone else saw.

"Oh shut up Case. I don't have the proper training to turn instantly back." The lump in the bed sat up to reveal a girl with paper-white skin, blood-red eyes and black hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"Well Tone it's time to go, you ready?" Tony nodded and gave Casey his bag, which she slung over her shoulder and sat patiently while Tony transformed. His tail broadened out, and his arms and legs changed, his hands and feet changed into paws. Casey crept up to the door and using her longest nail she picked the lock, with help from a hairpin. When the lock was opened she clambered on Tony's back and they slipped out of the door and into the corridors.

Meanwhile around twenty or thirty miles away a small group were discussing how they could get somewhere without crossing humans, who may try and capture them as one of the trio wasn't exactly the most normal looking of people.

"But Lay! If we don't make it the humans will capture us!" as the youngest of the trio Lauren also happened to be the one who stood out. Her hair was a shade of silver that glowed in that dark, it fell to mid thigh length, with streaks of gold running through. Smaller bangs framed her face giving her an innocent look.

"Yeh but Lauren if we don't ask for directions we could get lost and die!" A girl with straight black hair and vivid emerald green eyes exclaimed waving her hands in the air for effect. Her black tank top rose a little at the back revealing the cat tattoo. Her necklace hung down where her tank top hung low. It was an expensive looking crucifix with amethysts studded in it.

"Louise! Leave her alone!" The final member of the trio was undoubtedly the unofficial leader. Her hair fell to her mid back and was ebony-black.  Her dark brown eyes seemed black when she was angry or if you were looking from a distance. "Now let's get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." Leah, as she was known was obviously the one who took charge and looked after the other two even if she did baby them a little.

 A/N – So there you go. Chapter One, hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
